Aftermath
by Blackcat69
Summary: He almost lost her. Fluff.


**Aftermath.**

Sam/Laura. Day After Tomorrow. Romance. Fluff. 2,057 words. K.  
_He almost lost her._

* * *

He almost lost her.

He was too busy talking about his feelings and answering those personal questions she asked him, and he didn't even notice. He didn't even notice she was sick when he kissed her; he was preoccupied with what he was feeling and the way she made him feel.

When he saw her infected cut, he felt like his whole world dropped out from under him. He couldn't believe she didn't tell him about it before; he thought that she felt comfortable enough to tell him anything.

It had taken sudden, intense jealousy to make him realize that he had to tell her how he felt and soon. He thought he had hidden his feelings so well, but when J.D. told him to 'tell her his feelings,' he knew that he wasn't doing such a good job of it. Although he had tried to tell her his feelings that night in front of the fire, but his courage left him at the last minute. Then the whole super-sonic-storm business popped up; it truly seemed as if Sam Hall had really terrible timing.

* * *

He has seen heaven and hell.

His heart almost stopped when he saw her in her black velvet dress at the celebration event in New York. Her chestnut hair in loose curls around her face, she looked absolutely stunning, and then that flirt from the competition had to come and take her away. Even though Sam considers J.D. a friend now, he can still remember the boiling rage and jealousy he felt when she took J.D.'s arm and have him a big smile.

Suddenly, he was very glad he joined the Scholastic Decathlon Team, and he was even gladder that he went to New York. Looking back, the plane ride hadn't been that bad. He had been able to sit next to her. Even when the plane went through the terrifying turbulence, he still held his own only grabbing her hand out of a reflex. She wasn't even mad that he'd done it. Just asked for her hand back when the commotion died down, a smile on her face. Another precious look for him to file away in his memory; maybe he'll look back on it when this was all said and done. When she is off to college and has forgotten all about him.

But now, he can barely stand it. She looks so fragile in this make-shift cot they call a hospital bed. It has only been two days since his dad came and rescued them from New York after the ice storm had passed, but to him it seems like a lifetime since he has seen her smiling face. Heard her laugh at something stupid he may have said or done. Felt her touch on his arm when they won a competition or when he provided the correct answer to a question that stumped her.

When the deadly ice storm's zenith had passed and as they were leaving New York in a helicopter, his dad told him that they were going to go to the American Embassy in Mexico City. His mom would be there too; but there were hardly any survivors. Too few, and yet much more than he expected.

* * *

Dr. Lucy Hall was a great doctor, but an even more generous woman. She tended to the sickly and the ones of the most need first. Sensing that they needed the attention more; Peter was one of those examples. What kind of person would stay and wait for an ambulance with an invalid kid, not knowing if it would ever come? Lucy had done so.

When she heard the news that there were survivors from New York, she was relieved. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Jack had gotten there in time and helped save some of those people. She was so proud of him in that moment. She was also proud of Sam for helping to save those few that had stayed in the library, even though he hadn't been able to convince them all to stay.

Miss Laura Chapman now needed her attention. Sam had told her about what had happened, with Laura's cut and the blood poisoning, and how they had gotten the penicillin. After being _mildly_ upset with him over the dangerous position they had put themselves in with the attacking wolves, she had been proud of him. Just by that little act, Sam had shown Lucy how much Laura meant to him. Which is why she is working her tail off, to help get rid of the last of Laura's infection.

Laura had gotten out of New York just fine, the penicillin working for a little while, but it was only a matter of time before she needed some medical attention as well.

Lucy could see Sam pacing back and forth in front of the temporary hospital hanger. She smiled gently before walking over to him and telling him to go and get some sleep.

* * *

Laura moaned. The air was stale and dry. She knew that they weren't in New York anymore. Although she had no idea where she was; it seems that everything after they were found by Sam's dad became a blur. She does, however, remember the look of pure joy and relief on the faces of both father and son when they had embraced. For no logical reason what so ever, the memory caused those little butterflies to flutter, which seemed to be so prominent lately when ever Sam was involved.

She remembered when she actually realized that what she felt for Sam was more than just a _crush_ It was when her heart stopped beating in her chest. It was when she thought she had lost him forever, when he had called his father on one of the phones in the basement of the library. With the water rising to dangerous levels, she called out to him hoping that he would come back and not drown in the icy water. It was only when his head had popped out of the water that she _knew_.

She had used the excuse of sharing body heat to slow down the blood flow to his limbs theory as an excuse to get close to him. To make sure that he was alright. That didn't stop those little butterflies from making their appearance though. She clutched his waist while he had his arms wrapped around her back and his nose buried in her hair. She was thankful for the dim lighting, for it hid her blushing face, which she was sure was as bright as Rudolph's nose.

But none of that was as powerful as when he'd kissed her. Or did she kiss him? She didn't remember now. All she did know was that this extremely attractive young man had boldly told her that _she_ was the reason why he joined their Scholastic Team. Before she thought he was poking fun at her during all those times she had her nose buried in a book.

That kiss had sent little jolts of electricity all the way down to her toes. She had managed to fall asleep afterwards; she didn't realize it at the time, but now she guessed it was due to her weakening condition at the time.

After Sam's mom had checked her progress and cleared her as "good to go," Laura left the hospital area to go find Sam. She hadn't seen him since their rescue three days ago.

She found him in a nearby tent. He looked exhausted, still dressed in his day clothes; he wasn't even covered by a blanket.

Laura wished that she could turn around, turn back and forget she had ever seen him like that. He looked so vulnerable and innocent. She always thought that people looked their most unguarded in her sleep. She couldn't help but inch closer, keeping her tread light and trying not to breathe heavily.

When she had reached his side, she knelt down to be more near his level. Gently smiling, she brushed a strand of his dark brown hair off his forehead, and trailed her fingers down his jaw line. She jumped when she felt his hand reach up to clasp hers. Quickly shifting her gaze from his full lips to his blazing blue eyes.

Looking into his eyes, she could see happiness, guilt, and something else… what was it? Why would he feel guilt? What did he have to feel guilty about? It wasn't as if _he_ was the one who didn't tell _her_ if he had gotten his leg cut.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe that she was here, touching his face with a lover's caress. He had grabbed her hand before he got himself too excited, thinking it was a dream. But she was real; he could feel her smooth, soft skin under his hand. See her warm brown eyes gazing into his own. He was surrounded by the emotions swirling in those twin orbs.

He wondered what she could see in his eyes. He had a feeling it wasn't good; for just at that moment, he saw surprise flicker across her face.

After she had taken a deep breath, she said, "Sam? What do you have to feel guilty about?"

Out of all the questions in the world to ask him, she asked him one that he wasn't expecting. He looked away; he couldn't bear to see the disappointment in her eyes. "You had almost died. I might not have been able to save you. I don't know what would have happened."

She had turned his head back to face her before he had even started talking. What had been surprise was now confusion. "What do you mean? You got the medicine I needed. If it hadn't been for _me_ not telling _you_ about my cut, then maybe we wouldn't have even been put into that situation."

"No, don't you dare. Don't you dare blame yourself. We were all preoccupied with staying alive. I don't blame you for not saying anything. It probably slipped your mind in all the confusion," Sam said forcefully lightly stoking the back of her hand.

Laura gave a small smirk. "Then maybe you should take your own words to heart. You shouldn't blame yourself for not knowing about my cut with… what were your words?" She placed her free hand to her head as if in thought. "Oh yes, 'with all the confusion.'"

He returned her smirk with a tired grin. "Your sass is back. I presume that you're back to your old self again."

"Yeah…" Laura whispered.

He realized what a precarious position they were in. Sometime during their talk, either him or her or both of them unconsciously drifted closer to each other. With only just a head's width apart, he decided to be bold. A situation would probably never arise again.

* * *

Laura gasped when his lips met hers. This was way better than the first time. This was… bliss. She twisted her fingers into his thick locks, trying to get as close as she possibly could. Which really wasn't a problem, since he had somehow maneuvered both of them into the cot. She twisted so she was on top, but he sensed what she was doing and flipped them over.

Her pout turned into a moan when his mouth left hers to assault her neck. She combed her fingers through his soft hair that she loved so much. She didn't want to ruin this perfect moment, but she didn't want them to do anything that they would regret later. She reluctantly stopped him.

"Sam?"

No response.

"Sam!? We should stop."

This time, he looked up. Her heart nearly broke with the look on his face.

Sam blinked. "You mean you don't… I'm sor—"

Laura stopped his stuttering before he got the wrong idea. "No, it's just I don't want to go too fast too soon, alright? I still love you."

Her heart sped up and nearly choked her when she realized what she had just said. She felt her face getting warm and she hoped that he couldn't see how red it was in this dim light. Her mind went blank as he gave her a gentle kiss and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I love you too."


End file.
